


Everything I didn’t say

by saskepapa



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saskepapa/pseuds/saskepapa
Summary: Chanyeol and Seungwan need to let go of each other.





	Everything I didn’t say

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! It is really short and not that great but please be nice! :D

"I’m sorry."

 

She knew it was coming, yet the words still pierce her body like a million spikes. 

 

"It shouldn’t have happened. I’m sorry, Seungwan."

 

This is worse.

 

This is so much worse. 

 

She doesn’t want him to apologise, because it feels like he regrets it. 

 

She hates the look in his eyes. 

Don’t look at me with such a pity look. 

 

Comfort. 

There was no love since the beginning. They were only meant to comfort each other in such a cruel world. 

They found each other’s arms when they had a tough day, and that was it. 

 

At least, that’s how easy it was for him. 

 

"We should stop seeing each other for a while."

 

The room is quiet, the only noises that can be heard are the ones from outside. It is so quiet, yet it feels like her head is about to explode.

 

Men are so mean. They are so selfish.

 

She wants to scream at him. Why aren’t you asking me what I want to do ? Why aren’t you trying to understand my feelings ?

 

He was the one who kissed her first. She was still young and naive, and the warmth he radiated was enough for her to stay with him. 

 

Stay with me. 

 

"Yes."

 

She feels tears rolling down her sunken cheeks. 

Because she doesn’t feel like a young girl anymore, she needs to let go of this feeling.


End file.
